


Shattered spark

by Emyly001



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Death, M/M, Memories, Repressed Memories, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyly001/pseuds/Emyly001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different ending on Beast Hunters finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered spark

Optimus watched as Bumblebee pierced Star Saber trough Megatron's spark.

Megatron's optics widened and he dropped his Dark Star Saber. He fell to his knees and was holding it.

Optimus felt tears collecting in his optics. And his spark... his spark felt like it was shattering.

Megatron's optics wete slowly dimming and his spark was pulsing slower and slower.

His optics became empty dark holes without light and he starts slowly falling backwards.

Optimus was trying to catch him when Megatron was falling past him but he slipped from his servo and he watched how is he entering the Earth atmosphere.

Optimus climbed back up and he watched the Decepticons retreating. He saw his team cheering and Bumblebee talking with the rest of the team.

He didn't felt like that. His spark was missing something important. Something precious. His other half.

\----Cybertron-Golden age----  
,,Megatronus!" Orion jumped on Megatronus' back and nuzzled him. ,,Hey, Orion." Megatron said softly.

Orion got on the ground and looked straight into Megatronus' optics. ,,I want you to bond with me." ,,B-Bond?" Megatronus asked startled.

Orion nodded. ,,Yes. We know each other for a while and we know each other a lot. Also a build a really strong feeling towards you. So will you bond with me?"

Megatronus looked like he's thinking. He then looked at Orion. ,,I too build a really strong feelings towards you." Megatronus smiled. ,,So yes. I will gladly bond with you."

,,Yay!" Orion cheered and ha clapped with his servos. Megatronus smile widened at the Orion's happiness.

Orion suddenly kissed him and hugged him. Megatronus hugged him too and nuzzled his head. ,,We will stay together Megatronus."

\----Present day-Nemesis----  
,,Optimus! We did it! We-" Optimus looked at his leader whom was on his knees and staring blindly in front of him.

,,Optimus?" Bumblebee said softly. Optimus retreated his battle mask and he clenched his fists.

His venting became rigid and tears starts rolling down his cheeks. ,,Optimus?" Bumblebee zryed again.

Optimus throwed his head back and cryed into the sky. It was the same cry that he made when they lost The Keys but this was full of pain and regret.

\------  
When the Team Prime was leaving Optimus didn't said anyone farewell only walked trough the space bridge.

He didn't want to come back to Earth again. The only memories he was bearing were full of pain and regrets. And he also have his aching spark for his second half.


End file.
